Harry Potter y la Herencia de los Ángeles
by Hermione-Kagamine
Summary: Harry tiene extraños sueños, un nuevo maestro que le ayudara a descubrir los secretos de su pasado ¿que esta tramando Voldemort? ¿y porque nuestro ojiverde favorito no deja de pensar en su mejor amiga?


Un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro se despertó agitado, otra vez ese sueño, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, ¡Por Merlín si hasta entendía más cuando soñaba con Voldemort!, hastiado se masajeo el puente de la nariz y se coloco los lentes para ver la hora en el reloj de su mesita, las nueve, suspiro ya que sabía que no se iba a poder volver a dormir y que además sus tíos lo llamarían en cualquier momento.

Con resignación se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño armario para sacar un juego de ropa limpia y sin muchas prisas se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, y mientras que el agua le resbalaba por el cuerpo el trato de recordar con más claridad el sueño, fue inútil lo único que recordaba era una figura con alas y un fuerte resplandor.

Frustrado salió de la ducha, se cambio y bajo a la cocina donde sus horribles tíos ya lo estaban esperando.

-que bien que bajas muchacho, parece que ya entendiste tu lugar en esta casa-soltó con burla Vernon- bien solo por eso hoy no te voy a dejar muchas tareas, lo primero que tienes que hacer es cortar el pasto de la parte de enfrente de la casa, luego iras al supermercado para comprar la despensa y unas latas de pintura para que pintes la fachada ¿has entendido todo?

-si

-muy bien entonces comienza, a por cierto la podadora se daño así que tendrás que cortar el pasto con las tijeras

Tratando de calmarse y no soltarle un buen golpe a su "querido" tío salió hacia el cobertizo para tomar las tijeras y se pudo dar cuenta de que la podadora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, molesto se dispuso a comenzar otro monótono día en el 4 de Privet Drive.

Ya pasaban de las 12 y él aun no acababa de cortar el pasto, su camisa ya se encontraba bastante mojada y por la cara le resbalaban gotas de sudor, estaba tan concentrado que no fue hasta que escucho unas risitas a sus espaldas que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, giro la cabeza para ver quién era y se sonrojo al ver a dos lindas chicas.

Suspiro y regreso la atención a lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad ya no le sorprendía tanto que algunas chicas se pararan a observarlo, le había pasado desde el principio del verano y aunque aun le incomodaba un poco, con el paso de los días aprendió a no prestar atención a esas cosas, él tenía que pensar en otras mucho más importantes.

Un poco más tranquilo se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado con el pasto, ahora solo le quedaban dos cosas más y el podría refugiarse en su habitación e ignorar a sus tíos por lo que quedaba del día.

Entro a la casa para cambiarse de camisa y para que su tía le diera el dinero necesario para ir a comprar la despensa y la pintura y sin más salió de nuevo al llegar al supermercado se topo con su primo y sus amigos que inmediatamente le serraron el paso.

-¿a dónde tan deprisa Potter?

-¿Qué te importa Dudley?- contesto Harry imitando el tono burlón de su primo

Este le iba a contestar dándole un puñetazo cuando un lindo auto color azul se paro junto a ellos, extrañados todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que estaba bajando el vidrio de la ventana y grande fue la sorpresa de Harry al ver a su amigo Ron al volante, el pelirrojo se disponía a preguntar quién sabe qué cosa cuando, saliendo de su shock Harry se coloco frente a la puerta.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hacemos Harry, hacemos no me quieras ignorar- dijo una voz divertida

-¡Hermione! Tu también ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Divertidos y ante la atenta mirada de Dudley y sus amigos que seguían hay Ron y Hermione bajaron del auto para después darle un abrazo a su amigo.

-Pero bueno que hacen aquí aun no me han dicho

-Pues veras Harry venimos a secuestrarte

-a ¿secuestrarme?

-si, No lo saben la orden ni mis padres- explico Ron- así que será como una aventura

-claro como si no pasáramos suficientes aventuras en Hogwarts- dijo irónicamente Hermione

-¿Bueno que dejas que te rescatemos de tus horrendos tíos?

-Eh! Mucho cuidado pelirrojo que de los que estás hablando son mis padres

Hasta el momento en que Dudley hablo, el trió de amigos se dio cuenta de que todavía se encontraban rodeados de personas que los observaban extrañados por su conversación.

-Mejor vámonos aquí hay indeseables

-No "querido" primo ustedes no se van, ahorita mismo me explicas quiénes son estos y que derecho cree este cabeza de zanahoria para criticar a mis padres

-Muy bien si tanto quieres saber, ellos son mis amigos, si ya sabes de mi escuela- dijo Harry y Ron tiro su varita por "accidente" claro que los muggle solo pensaban que estaba jugando con un palito de madera pero Dudley sabiendo lo que realmente era se puso pálido- y bueno dicen lo que quieran con el derecho que se les otorga el saber cómo son mis "maravillosos" tíos.

Si antes Dudley se había puesto pálido, no tenía ni punto de comparación a como se había puesto ahora, parecía que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Sin darle mucha importancia Ron y Hermione convencieron a Harry de subirse al auto con ellos para ir a recoger sus cosas y marcharse a escondidas de todos.


End file.
